


【fgo】犬腹（咕哒以藏 车）

by tan_x



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tan_x/pseuds/tan_x
Summary: 搞搞以藏是咕哒男x以藏的车，前半段以及结尾第一人称注意





	【fgo】犬腹（咕哒以藏 车）

※  
以藏先生给人的感觉像一把锈迹斑斑的刀，足够锋利，但是与此同时有很多锈迹。  
比喻成动物，是一条因为某些变故，与人难以为亲的流浪狗。  
我每次看到他的时候，都这样想。  
如果我贸然上前，恐怕会被咬伤。  
他大多时候很迟钝，有些时候又十分偏激，纵眼我所结识的英灵，他也属于很难沟通的一类。比起刺客，还更像Berserker和Avenger。  
但是当以藏先生躺在我的床上时，又显得非常可爱。  
他的身体因为经年锻炼而有着精实的肌肉和粗糙的伤疤，却非常敏感和柔软，轻轻触碰就会发红，眼角也会有眼泪，完全藏不住任何秘密。  
不过他原本就是这么单纯的一个人。  
除了剑道以外什么都不擅长的傻瓜——大概可以这样评价。  
他之所以这样心甘情愿地躺在我狭小的床上，也是因为与我玩纸牌时连输了十局，或者下棋连输五局，或者猜大小点数都会连输的时候。在迦勒底，除了我以外谁都不和他赌博（这是在他回应召唤后便定下的规矩，他也答应了）。  
最开始他当然是咒骂着，好多古朴的街头脏话我连听都没有听过。  
但是只要把手伸进他的领口，或者解开他的腰带，他瞬间就会没有声音了，并且脸涨得通红。  
“你是变态吗，居然喜欢和我这种人睡觉，脑子不正常了吧……”会咕哝类似的话。  
以藏先生愿赌服输，所以其实除了嘴上咒骂之外，总是很乖。  
顺着脖颈往下亲吻，皮肤会一点一点变红。  
吻在乳尖上时，他的呼吸就急促起来。  
轻轻用牙齿摩挲，舌尖将立起的乳首濡湿，变成鲜红的颜色。  
他会哆嗦起来，手背在床单上磨蹭。  
问他喜欢这样吗？他并不回答。  
不解开腰带的话，就直接将手从下摆伸进去。顺着膝盖往上摸，在大腿根内侧停留一会儿，他已经变得很热了，性器也微微硬起来。我的指节碰到那有些潮湿的铃口附近，将粘液沾在指尖。  
我喜欢和以藏先生靠得这样近。  
我也喜欢他闭着眼睛，像是很生气，但又不挣扎的样子。  
我弓起脊背，趴在他的两腿间，一边亲吻他腹部的肌肉轮廓，一边握住浴衣下勃起的男根。以藏先生很受不了缓慢的前戏，越来越烦躁不安，他也很讨厌我盯着他看。  
但是我喜欢看。以藏先生身体的任何地方我都喜欢看。  
等到他开始催促我快些的时候，我就解开他的腰带，把衣服一层层展开。  
他半垂的性器立在双腿间，让人觉得可怜。用手指随便撩拨一下，很快就完全变硬，在偏冷的空气里微微颤抖，还是让人觉得可怜。但还远不到释放松懈的时候，所以我不再触碰它，转而看向其他地方。  
以藏先生的胯部也有疤。  
习武的足轻身上到处都是疤痕。  
我用沾着性器前液的手抚摸那些伤疤，他突然冲我吼起来：“磨磨蹭蹭地干什么？要做就快点做！”  
既然如此，我问他：“以藏先生很着急的话，要自己做准备工作吗？”  
我并不讨厌用手指慢慢开拓以藏先生的过程。  
他会浑身泛红，好像几根手指就能让他欲罢不能。  
我很喜欢以藏先生逐渐变得敏感、发烫的样子。  
但是我也清楚，这种有些激将的问法，对方肯定会给出肯定答复。所以说完我就有些后悔。以藏先生是完全受不了被给予“你做不到”这一暗示的人，任何方面都不行。  
“我来就我来！”他从我手里抢过润滑剂。  
果然。  
并且——果然，像以藏先生这么性急的人根本就做不好这种事情。  
笨拙到这种程度，简直让人不想承认对方是一个英灵（虽说大概没什么关系）。他趴在床上，将手指伸向后面时就像是在用小刀凌迟自己似的，而且整张脸都涨红了，红到让我担心他会因此发烧。  
他以一种慌张又浮躁的方式试探自己，粗糙的手指在穴口处犹豫地停留一会儿，随即就插进去。他从喉咙口发出不适的呻吟，将头埋进被褥里。大概是把自己弄痛了。  
这一认知带给他挫败感，挫败感让他愈发粗暴地对待自己。  
他的手指根本就没有足够湿滑，便焦急地捅进身体里，而且扩松方式也只是胡乱拉扯，像是试图把后穴硬生生撕开到足够的尺寸。  
尽管是拥有远超人类躯体强度的从者，自虐也未免难堪。  
“好痛……”我听到他嘶哑的声音。他似乎咬住被子。  
“以藏先生——”  
这就实在是太不好了。  
我能看到他已经在流血。  
从抽插着后穴的两根手指间，伴随着多余润滑液被带出来的还有鲜血。在魔力供应充足的情况下，他能够很快愈合，但这不是伤害自己的理由。  
“以藏先生！”  
他显然没打算理会我。  
“不然，我要用令咒命令您停下了。”我抓住他的手腕，语气并不强硬地说。  
这句话起到作用。  
他不动了一会儿，随即突然把被子一卷，靠着墙壁躺下了。  
想到被子会沾上润滑油和血，说实话我感到非常无奈。不过显然在这时候，被子的状态如何并不重要。  
我靠过去，拨开被褥，找到以藏先生的脑袋。  
以藏先生的头发鬈曲蓬松，现在发根被汗水浸湿了。  
我试着把他的脸也从被子和手臂里弄出来，但他用力地挣扎了一下。要和从者比蛮力是痴人说梦，要和以藏先生的固执做对抗也不是明智之举。  
“今天就算了吧？”我轻声地问，“就在这里陪我睡一会儿就好了。”  
听我这样说，以藏先生的身体慢慢紧绷起来。  
我怀疑自己要挨揍了。  
我抱着他，在他的耳后吻一吻。  
“别生气。”我求他，“以藏先生，这没什么的。”  
都没有关系。  
会或不会，行或不行，愿意或不愿意。都没有关系。  
“混蛋……”我听到他含糊地骂骂咧咧。  
我试探着将手臂伸进被子里。  
我抚摸到以藏先生发汗的脊背，顺着脊骨往下摸，手指缓缓伸进濡湿的缝隙里去。我用指腹在男人肛口附近的褶皱处轻轻按压。  
他没有拒绝，体温也很快再度腾升，呼吸急促起来。  
我的手指是学生和魔术师的手，纤细无力、时常被他嘲笑。但这时候他肯定会喜欢。  
我将食指指尖缓缓推进去。  
内壁其实已经足够湿润柔软，很轻松就吞进去一根。  
我熟练地在浅处寻找到前列腺所在的快感区——简直让我觉得自己像个体检医生——很讨好地摩挲顶动。  
以藏先生的身子一下就软了，他弯起膝盖蜷缩身子。  
我伸进第二根手指，慢慢用指节顶开内壁。  
我看不见以藏先生的脸，只能听见他胸腔的起伏。  
“可、可以了……”他小声说。  
我抽出濡湿的手指，坐起身，试着把被子掀开。  
这次很轻松就看到了以藏先生。他把额头贴在冰凉的墙面上。  
他果然咬着自己的手臂。  
我按住他的肩膀，要他平躺过来。  
“让我看着以藏先生，好不好？”  
他当然什么也没说，而且很不情愿地半睁眼睛瞪我。  
当我抬起他的一条腿时，他皱起眉闭上眼睛，似乎很想找样东西遮住视线，但碍于我的要求或者实在没什么东西适合，所以作罢。  
房间灯光其实已经调得很暗。  
我看到他躺在身下，像流浪狗很不情愿地露出肚皮。  
我俯下身，在以藏先生胸前的刀伤上吻一吻，同时慢慢将性器顶在他的后穴口上。他屏住呼吸等待着。我能感觉到他在努力放松自己，后穴缩动着试图吞咽；比起前几次来说，以藏先生确实已经变得相当配合。  
现在我也脸红得厉害。情欲让我头晕脑胀，我觉得自己或许非常渴望拥有他，渴望到有些病态的程度。  
我慢慢将自己顶进去。  
以藏先生的身体很诚实。后穴肉壁被一寸寸撑开、刮擦过前列腺所在的位置，揉动着肠壁。这让他从喉咙里发出舒适的闷哼。但他显然又很不愿意接受自己感到舒服的事实，是个非常别扭的男人。  
或许，也并不是他别扭。  
以藏先生只不过愿赌服输，谈不上是“情愿”。  
这样想着，我忽然不知道自己到底在做什么，也不明白自己心里的感觉了。  
-  
以藏不明白御主的情绪为什么会突然发生变化。  
当然了，他从来搞不明白别人的细腻心思，承认自己是很迟钝。不过对方到底高兴还是难过、注意力在何处，他还是能够察觉到。  
他抬起膝盖顶了顶御主的腰，催促他快点接着办事。  
他的御主就冲他抱歉地笑了笑。  
少年挺动胯部，在他后穴的浅处抽插，每一次都挤压过最敏感的地方，让他的双腿和后腰发软。御主接着一口气将性器插入，胯部贴在他的臀上。这让男人小腹紧绷。明知是错觉，他仍觉得少年在是进入了他的血肉里。  
魔力在浅层处交汇流动，让他在感到餍足同时又觉得饥饿无比。  
性器在后穴中动起来。  
抽插时的拉扯和粘稠水声，以及强烈到过分的对于快感的促发，所有感觉沿着他的脊髓向上蹿，完全捣乱他的意志。  
他蜷缩起脚趾，双手无处安置，抬起来遮住自己的脸。  
少年一遍遍亲吻他的身体，从脖颈到胸口，在他并不柔软的皮肤上留下咬痕。这些咬痕让他痛痒，恰到好处，让他因为情欲发疯。以藏害怕这种感觉。他觉得危险。  
藤丸立香将手放在他的腹部。  
以藏忽然挣扎起来，但这是濒临失神的挣扎，并没有用上任何力气。  
他试着去抓少年的手臂。  
少年纤细而有力的手正按住他，掌控着他。把他操到流出眼泪。  
他的脊背随着撞击节奏，在床板上摩擦挪动，弄皱衣服和被褥；他听到自己大声的喘息和呻吟。他压在眼睛上的手背完全被泪水弄湿了，他的下体也全是湿的，无论是从性器里流出的水，还是从后穴流出的水，全部无法控制，乱做一团。  
这种失控、这种丑态实在可怕。  
但他的身体就是如此痛快地沉沦到性欲之中去，他不可自拔。  
他不再推拒少年，而是哆嗦着朝下伸手，粗暴地安抚自己胀痛的性器。  
藤丸立香仍然按住他的腹部，另一手却抚摸他脖颈上的汗水，又朝上来到他潮湿的面颊。少年的腰胯轻轻挺动，与此同时手指试图探进他的手背底下，拨开他的手，看一看他。  
这是双重的羞辱，但以藏现在完全做不到任何反抗。  
他不明白自己为何会如此。  
他的双腿夹在少年身上，迎合地送上自己。而他的双手也被打开。  
御主把他操得太舒服，舒服到发痛。他的眼泪沾在睫毛上，他用力套弄自己的阴茎，几乎是呜咽起来。而他的御主正清楚地看着这一切。他憎恨自己怎么能够坦率到这种程度，毫无防备又不知廉耻。  
他射了出来，弄脏御主的衣服。  
是的，御主还穿着那件迦勒底工作服的里衬，只不过是脱了外套。  
-  
我要求以藏先生留下来躺一会儿，所以他就留下来了。  
他依然面朝墙面侧身而卧，我只能看见他松垂的头发和后颈。以藏先生扎头发的绳子早已不知掉到哪里去了。  
我试着伸手抱他，将手掌贴在他的腹部。  
以藏先生挣扎了一下，于是我笑着问他是不是腰腹很敏感，怕痒。  
他又开始低声骂我，同时骂他自己。  
我已经很习惯，并不介意。  
我用手掌轻轻摩挲他的腹部。我喜欢皮肤相亲的感觉。虽然我担心以藏先生讨厌，但依然喜欢这么做。这在我看来是很温存的事。我一紧张就会胃痛。从前我时常把手放在自己的腹部，感受手掌的温暖和重量，并且感到十分寂寞。  
“……你这家伙，还醒着吗？”  
我听见以藏先生在叫我，大概是骂着骂着已经泄了气。  
“以藏先生。”我回应道。  
“Master。”他又叫一遍，嗓子仍然哑着。  
“是？”  
我有些疑惑。  
但是以藏先生却没有再说话了。他只是将手抬起来，缓缓贴在我的手背上。以藏先生的手是剑士的手，指腹与掌心都有茧。  
我张开五指，又握紧，把以藏先生的手指夹进指缝里握住。  
他发出一声很不甘心的、舒适的叹息，身体放松下来。  
以藏先生不懂得怎么说，可是他似乎完全懂得怎么做。  
我意识到，或许能够抚摸流浪狗的犬腹，也就意味着它不再打算继续流浪了。

END.


End file.
